1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting two optical sights, used on rifle and more specifically to an elongated base bar sight mount device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A sight mount mounted with a telescope sight on a rifle is preferably used for aiming targets at longer range. At close-in range, using a telescope sight alone will often encounter aiming difficulties, having blurred cross-hairs and target image especially in limited light situations.
Since the day/night aiming device was developed, precise aiming and hitting targets more effectively have greatly increased especially with targets at closer range and with limited light shooting situations.
A prior art mount device is capable of mounting a single optical sight only. This is obviously highly disadvantageous, since changes in shooting distance and light conditions will often encounter aiming difficulties, making a single optical sight inadequate which tends a shooter to fire a guess shot, endangering innocent people or cause property damage.
In some prior art mount device. A laser sight is clamped directly on the barrel of the rifle close to the muzzle end. This is obviously highly disadvantageous since, when shooting from a ground prone position the laser sight is easily covered; damaged against hitting the ground or hard blocking objects; damaged from extreme high heat conducted from the barrel of the rifle which is fired continuously full automatic as in combat situations; and the bayonet lug is blocked which prevents the use of a fixed bayonet capability on assault type rifle.
In some other prior art device, a day/night sight can only be mounted on the top portion and above the through-hole of the mount. This is obviously highly disadvantageous since, the high position of the day/night sight will delay the shooter in locating the red-dot, delaying sight to target alignment which will delay the first shot capability.
Moreover, none of the prior art mount devices permit mounting with two optical sights on a rifle allowing both sights to be functional at the same time for use at anytime alternatively.